New Flame (song)
"New Flame" is a song by American R&B recording artist Chris Brown. It was originally released as a promotional single from Brown's album on March 5, 2014. This version only featured Rick Ross as a guest artist. Lyrics 1: Chris Brown: There can be one only you And, baby, God can never make two And I know you came here with your crew But I promise you that it feels like it's just us two, aha. Chris Brown: Oh, I don't know what you had planned to do tonight But I just wanna be the one to do you right, right And we're standing here looking at each other, baby, eye to eye And I'm hoping that you're thinking about leaving with me tonight Chris Brown: Who said you can't find love in the club? 'Cause I wanna tell them they're wrong Come on, just, baby, try a new thing And let's spark a new flame You gon' be my baby Love me like you're crazy Tell me if you with it Baby, come and get it Try a new thing And let's spark a new flame 2: Usher: I can't believe you came here all alone, baby girl, where's your lover? Oh, it don't really matter 'cause I got plans to get to know you better, yeah. Baby, baby, baby, baby, let's make what we got here last forever Girl, 'cause I don't wanna let you go, never Bridge: Oh, I don't know what you had planned to do tonight Girl, I just wanna be the one to do you right, right And we're standing here looking at each other, baby, eye to eye Baby, I hope that you're thinking about leaving with me tonight Hook: Who said you can't find love in the club? 'Cause I wanna tell them they're wrong Come on, just, baby, try a new thing And let's spark a new flame You gon' be my, baby Love me like you're crazy Tell me if you with it Baby, come and get it Maybe try a new thing And let's spark a new flame 3: Rick Ross: Home plate, world series, our nigga sliding in her Baby, I'm a boss, I'm talking George Steinbrenner Panamera, Yogi Bear'er, my two-seater Derek Jeter Got more stripes than all these niggas Babe Ruth balling in a Beamer Collar on my Polo, kisses on my necklace All my diamonds watching, now my watches getting jealous Smoking on a bomb in my autograph Lebron's Yeah, she told me I'm the one, that's when I only hit it once Chris Brown: Who said you can't find love in the club? 'Cause I wanna tell them they're wrong Come on, just, baby, try a new thing And let's spark a new flame You gon' be my, baby Love me, love you crazy Tell me if you with it Baby, come and get it Try a new thing And let's spark a new flame Link *http://www7.zippyshare.com/v/40825368/file.htm Category:Chris Brown Songs Category:Songs Featuring Rick Ross Category:Songs Featuring Usher Category:New Pages Category:X Tracks Category:2014 Singles